This invention relates to openers for microcentrifuge tubes.
Microcentrifuge tubes are small plastic tubes, generally capable of holding 0.4-1.7 cm.sup.3 liquid. They are used widely in biotechnology laboratories for handling radioactively labelled chemicals, and as vessels for storing biochemicals, or for performing biochemical reactions. They have tightly fitting lids with a lip, an example of which is shown in the figures (labelled 36). Generally they are opened by pressing upward on the lip, using a thumb or a conventional beer bottle opener.